


Fallen Bird

by MyOtherSide



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (Is anything with the Joker safe?), Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Implied STDs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mind Games, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOtherSide/pseuds/MyOtherSide
Summary: A notorious villain has his way with Robin. If you like safe sex and clear, informed consent, let's just say this is not the story for you. Also, fantasy and reality are very different things.





	Fallen Bird

 

It was a sultry summer night in Gotham as Robin patrolled one of the rougher parts of town. The abandoned industrial buildings and crumbling warehouses were a favorite haunt of some of the city's criminals, and it was best to keep an eye on things. He paused to take a moment to cool down in the stuffy heat, standing on top of one of the few intact roofs to survey the vicinity.

Suddenly, he felt the world around him shift as decaying construction materials finally gave up under even his slight weight and collapsed. His footing lost, he reached out to grasp something, anything, to break his fall, but to no avail. He felt himself plummeting, his frantic body gaining speed as it approached the concrete floor below. Instinctively, he flexed his body into position to cushion as much of the impact as he could just an instant before everything went black.

* * *

He wasn't dead. He didn't even feel any pain, surprisingly. Stirring again, something seemed wrong right away. His body was in a strange position. His arms were pulled behind him, and his legs were by his side and bent at the knee. Not only that, there was something in his mouth that he couldn't spit out.

Feeling a surge of panic, he assessed the situation. That was no random piece of building rubble in his mouth, it was a gag. He felt ropes tying his arms, and more ropes on his legs. Being bound up in a tight little ball wasn't especially comfortable, but at least there didn't seem to be any immediate danger.

Flexing his muscles, he started testing the ropes. Secure from all directions. This was no amateur job, for sure. Maybe if he tried one, strong motion...

The result was not what he expected, as he felt himself once again in a free fall, only to be suddenly halted with the sound of some mechanism overhead arresting his plunge. The force wrenched his arms up above him, but thankfully didn't dislocate anything.

It was at that moment, hanging there suspended from his arms, knees bound to his chest, ass hanging down, that Robin realized two things. First, his outfit had a sizable rip right in the rear, the air flowing over his exposed butt. Second, he was not alone.

He knew the second fact because there was something warm and hard pressing in his crack. Gulping nervously, he looked down into the leering face of their frequent nemesis, the Joker.

"Well well well, Robin, I see you've decided to join me in my predicament." Robin tried to ask something around the gag, but gave up after being unable to more than mumble and settled for a questioning look. "See for yourself," the Joker responded to the unspoken question.

Robin craned his neck to survey the scene. The Joker was laying on some kind of table, legs together, arms at his side, and fully naked. That is, unless you count all the ropes tying him to the table. He gave a few halfhearted struggles to show that he, too, wasn't going anywhere. The table was set up so that the his hard cock -- gods, why was it hard? -- was lined right up with Robin's hole.

"I don't know who put us in this situation. Must be some sex-crazed pervert who'll get off from us getting it on." That laugh, oh, that laugh that drove Robin berserk.

"Hey, don't scowl, I can't do anything about this. You're the one dropping down on me, trying to sink down on my poor defenseless cock. You didn't even have the decency to ask me first, tsk tsk. So unheroic of you."

Robin made some quick decisions then. Based on the pressure building on his rosebud, he was seconds away from losing his virginity to this madman. Straining his arm muscles, he hoisted himself up away from the Joker as far as he could manage, his ass pulling clear of the threat.

Looking down, he reassured himself that the Joker hadn't moved at all. What was less reassuring was the sight of his cock: bleached white like the rest of him, veiny, and covered in pustules. Robin shuddered. Could that chemical accident have caused all that? Or if not... Robin didn't want to think too deeply about the alternative explanation.

With the breathing room his arm muscles were buying him, Robin tried again to slip his bonds. Straining, twisting, thrashing, none of it helped. The Joker laid there beneath him, watching him try out every escape trick, every move Batman had taught him and a few that his desperate body improvised on the spot.

Gradually, though, the strain of holding up his weight and the struggles to escape began to take their toll. Robin could feel the burning in his arms as the muscles complained louder and louder, his position slipping, body dropping lower and lower. Once again, he felt that presence at his backside, pressing but not yet gaining entry.

"You like it bareback, huh, Bird Boy? Funny, I always pictured you as one of those smug, uptight safe-sex types. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, since I never use them either. Nothing like a little dirty fun, eh?"

With a surge of determination, Robin pulled himself away, using his abs to grant him a few precious extra inches of distance. He tried to focus on finding an escape, tried to focus on what he could do to signal for help, tried to focus on anything but the hard cock below him... or between his legs.

As those muscles started to give way, he switched back to pulling himself up by his arms, then back again. Anything he could do to keep from just dangling there as a helpless victim in the Joker's sex fantasy. Minutes ticked by. He writhed in the air, sweat running down his body, soaking his suit, and dripping onto the Joker's pale body below. Eventually, his muscles started betraying him, and again he found himself dropping against that monstrous member. Robin groaned as his muscles failed to grant him any further reprieve, his body weight building up the pressure on his ring.

"You really want this, don't you? Wow, you could have at least bought me dinner first. Ohhhhhhh." Through the gag, Robin joined the Joker's groan as the flared head finally broke through. It burned a little, though nowhere near as much as the rest of his body. He half expected the Joker to thrust up inside him, then realized he probably truly could not move, all part of this elaborate scene he'd concocted.

Seizing the last bit of his pride and his last reserves of energy, he hoisted himself up as little as he could, just enough to break free again. Panting, biting down on the gag to distract from the pain in his limbs, he tried to buy a few extra minutes for Batman to come charging through the door and rescue him.

No such rescue arrived, though. Robin screamed into the gag as his body gave out, muscles cramping and going limp, no longer able to sustain his resistance. That hot, hard member slid back into his surrendering hole, his limp weight slowly dropping him down inch by inch.

"Ohhhh yessss, you're making me feel so good. I'm already leaking inside you. I bet you're dripping too. And in case you're wondering, it's extra long but nice and thin -- perfect for popping cherries. I must say, most of them are far more reluctant than you, my dear horny hero."

Robin's cheeks burned. He couldn't, wouldn't admit it, but the Joker was right. He _was_  leaking... and a lot. With all the times he'd been in the clutches of one of his adversaries, nothing like this had ever happened, but alone in his room later he'd think about what might have happened. About those muscled henchmen taking their frustrations out on him. About submitting to all those things he wanted to do, but couldn't bring himself to admit -- the veneer of coercion relieving him of any responsibility. He long knew he liked guys, that didn't bother him. He was pretty sure Bruce wouldn't care one whit either, but they didn't really talk about personal stuff all that often. It was that other side, the... wilder side, that frightened him. What he might do. What might be done to him. What was being done to him right now. He could only imagine what Bruce would think.

At last, he felt the Joker's wiry, green pubic hairs against his skin. Robin realized he'd been moaning into the gag with his eyes closed for some time now. His ass muscles twitched as they struggled to stretch for the hard rod buried inside. He started to pull himself back up, back off that cock, but whether to escape it or ride it he could no longer say. He exhaled long and slow as he sank back down, feeling his enemy's member invade his depths.

Robin settled into a rhythm, losing himself in the feelings. He didn't care who he was riding. He didn't care he was bound and helpless. He wouldn't even care if Batman barged through the door with half of Gotham PD in tow. At this point, all he cared about was his need.

Joker, too, found himself caught up in the events. His verbal taunts fell silent. He'd gotten off in lots of helpless victims before, and at first that's how this felt. Robin, though, was more than that -- he was an equal, someone on his level, someone who could take him on. Having him surrender felt both more exciting and more... something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

The two found themselves, not as enemies, definitely not as lovers, but as something else. Their cocks betrayed their true feelings as they rutted together. Even if someone had cut them both free at this point, they wouldn't have stopped. Robin couldn't believe how something inside him could set off such fireworks of pleasure in his body. The Joker felt Robin's powerful inner muscles working him, squeezing him, driving him closer to climax.

They rode closer and closer to that final edge together. The Joker was cursing his contrivances now, for he wanted nothing more than to grab his young partner and ram hard and deep into him. Robin, for his part, whimpered as he tried to get the Joker to rub just the right spot inside him, twisting around to that perfect angle.

Robin managed to get there first. He bit down hard into the gag as his cock erupted. Days and days of cum flooded his torn suit. The last thing he remembered before passing out from exhaustion was the Joker's scream, the pulsing of that cock inside him, and a growing warmth in his ass.

* * *

Robin awoke to a sharp pain in his back. Starting up at the hole in the roof above him, he felt a piece of debris prodding him from beneath. He started testing the muscles in his sprawled-out body, feeling the aches and pains all over. He imagined he'd be living with the bruises and soreness for at least a few days. At least there was no sign of a concussion.

Slowly he made it onto his feet. Blushing suddenly at the memories flooding back to him, he stopped to check the ass of his costume -- intact, thankfully. His sex drive must be taking over his subconscious dreams, he concluded -- too much time spent training and sculpting his body and not enough time enjoying it. If he was reduced to fantasizing about the Joker of all people, clearly he was too pent up.

Stretching for a moment to loosen up, he gingerly stepped out of the rubble and started making his way out of the deserted building. He vaguely remembered where he was, and mentally mapped out the quickest way back to safer territory.

Making his way back toward the lights of the city in the heat of the muggy night, the thin trickle of green, creamy fluid leaking from his ass felt just like all the sweat rolling down his body. As he made his way back to the Batcave through the silence of the ruins, he did not notice a figure in the shadows blowing him a mocking kiss. Nor did he notice the figure hold a torn, cum-soaked piece of fabric to his nose and inhale deeply.


End file.
